


I Was Giving Up, I Was Giving In

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: A!RF, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Willdip, reconnecting, some fighting but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "I hate you." Dipper spat as he tried to wiggle out of Will's grip. The alpha gripped Dipper's hands together harder as he leaned over to press his chest against Dipper's back."The feeling's not mutual, unfortunately."





	I Was Giving Up, I Was Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> As the night dissolves into this final frame -  
> You're a sweet relief, you saved me from my brain

The second Will's eyes met Dipper's across the room, neither knew how to properly react. The omega licked his lips, his eyes staying on Will's with a silent uneasiness that left Will's chest heavy. He didn't know if he should close the distance or let the omega come to him, but when Dipper broke contact to look down at something beside him, Will decided to take the matter into his own hands. 

He weaved through people in the crowd, uninterested in the various individuals suddenly  
greeting him as he half-attentively waved and continued on his way toward the omega that was now glancing up at him once more. When Will stopped in front of him, his eyes immediately fell to the small pup beside him, clutching the omega’s larger hand curiously. Will swallowed thickly as he looked back at the omega. 

"William." 

"Dipper?" Will asks softly, quietly. It could have been missed among the loud chatter of the people around them, but the omega just raised his free hand to loosely adjust the tie around his neck. 

The small pup looks up at Dipper then, eyebrows furrowed at his father's discomfort. Perhaps no one else had caught it, but it was obvious that whoever this was had been mildly unwelcome. 

"This is my son." Dipper states evenly. His voice is testy, daring the alpha to say something. 

The small pup looks back to the alpha. Will's eyes are wide as he turns to look down at the boy. Dipper squeezes the pup's hand gently, earning a soft purr from the boy as Will's shoulders slouch. The alpha turns back to Dipper with a grimace.

"Dipper..." 

The omega turns down to his son, offering a small smile. 

"Would you mind going with Aunt Mabel for a little while, darling?" 

The pup blinks up at him before offering a side glare at the alpha. He nods reluctantly before slowly walking away, eyeing Will carefully once more before disappearing in the crowd. Dipper sighs through his nose as he turns back to Will, avoiding meeting the other’s eyes. 

"He's yours, if that's what you're wondering." 

Will stared at him silently, painfully. Like a punch to his gut, he tries to force himself to swallow before speaking. 

"You never called me after that night." Will frowned as he looks Dipper over. He's leaner than he'd been back then, and his scent remained untouched by another alpha's influence. His suit hugged him nicely as the omega pulled on the sleeves of his pressed shirt to even them out under his blazer.

"We both know you were just helping me out for the night." Dipper's cyan eyes meet his finally. "It was nothing more." 

"You always did love lying to yourself about my feelings for you." Will tested the waters, watching the omega halt his motions for a tense moment. 

Dipper then narrowed his eyes at him. 

"You wouldn't have been able to handle raising a pup."

"And you could? By yourself?" Will lowered his voice immediately when a few others around them had turned to look at the two. "I know we were just kids, but really, Dipper? I was head over heels for you and I know you felt the same way about me. Not even you can deny that forever." 

The omega pursed his lips and turned away. Will thought he still looked beautiful, even after all this time they'd been separated. He wouldn't bring up how many nights he'd wondered what had happened to the omega he'd fallen so hard for. Mentioning how many times he'd reminisced about that night was out of the question, more for saving himself the embarrassment than actually proving a point. 

"It's done and over with." Dipper looks at him then, eyes filled with a silent determination - a resignation. "We've both moved on."

Will sees right through it. 

"Well, you may be done with me, but I never stopped loving you." 

It catches Dipper off guard and for a split moment, the omega's jaw clenches. It's in the same way the other used to do when they were younger; the motion that always told Will that he was right that Dipper loved him. The omega quickly hid it from his features. 

"That's your problem, then." 

Will tilts his head slightly. Even after all this time, Dipper hadn't changed at all. 

"Why don't you ever believe me?" 

"Because this is ridiculous." Dipper glares at him. "This, between us, has and never will work." 

"It's been five years, Dipper. You said the same thing back then and you're saying the same thing now. If you don't care for me, then just say it, but denying a chance before we even had one is the real reason this never worked between us." 

Dipper looks shocked before he glances around. Will follows his gaze, now all-too aware of the increasing number of curious glances being directed their way. He sighs and turns back to the omega, who narrows his eyes at him.

"Fine." Will raises his hands in surrender. "You win." 

The glances directed toward them were still unwavering, but Will turned on his heel to leave the omega behind. At the very least, he'd like to find Mabel and greet his apparent son properly. Mabel would listen to him, at least. They'd lost contact when Dipper had cut him out, but he'd always admired the female twin for her natural charm. 

He weaved through the crowd before he found long, flowing locks of brown hair. She hadn't changed at all, with her stiletto heels and elegant dresses that rivaled the mythological goddesses themselves. If Will hadn't always been madly in love with her brother, he might have been charmed by Mabel like everyone else seemed to be. She, unlike her brother, presented a faint undertone of an unfamiliar omega’s scent - a mate. It made Will smile despite his underlying frustration.

She turned, meeting his eyes as he approached. She sported a small smirk then, knowing full well he and her brother had already spoken. Next to her, the pup gripped her hand and immediately began glaring at him. 

"Well, it's certainly been a lifetime since I've last seen you." Mabel's voice was silky as she held her hand out for him. Will obliged, gently taking it to kiss the back of it softly. 

"Regretfully." Will looked down at the pup. Hard blue eyes narrowed at him. "I'm sorry our first time meeting wasn't a more pleasant event. My name is William." 

Will kneeled down to the boy's height, watching him growl and shift behind Mabel's legs. He smiled gingerly as the pup poked his head out from behind Mabel's figure.

"I take it you've already talked to Dipper?" The female alpha hummed. "Or, at least, tried to?"

"He wasn't entirely fond of my presence." Will stands back up again, giving Mabel the familiar exchange of exasperated looks they shared when they were younger. 

"He hasn't changed at all, as you can see." Mabel tucked a few locks behind her ear before offering a sly smile. "Yet, he can't seem to even be remotely interested in a single alpha he comes across. A strange coincidence, no?" 

As if on cue, Dipper approaches them. Will feels a hand grab his elbow tightly, painfully, before he turns to give the omega a daring look. Dipper growls lowly at him.

"We need to have a little chat." The omega hisses and Mabel gives Will an amused grin.

"Don't take too long, now."

Dipper sneered at his sister before dragging Will away. Will could see the pup take a sudden step forward, but Mabel rested a hand on the small boy's shoulder before cooing softly at him. He turned back to Dipper as the omega stormed through the room and into the hallway. Will half-expected him to stop there, but he was continually dragged until they were quite a ways from the larger entertainment room. They'd made their way into another empty room before Dipper shut the door behind them and glared at the alpha. 

"How dare you." Dipper's voice was filled with icy venom, but Will just gave the omega an expectant look. 

"How dare I? I've done nothing wrong here."

"Why are you even here, Will?" Dipper bared small fangs, which would probably have scared anyone else. To Will, it was a familiar sight. "To humiliate me?" 

"I was invited to this party just the same as you were." Will watched Dipper storm forward and snarl at him. 

"You mock me after all this time, as if it wasn't just as hard for me back then." Dipper grabbed the front of Will's shirt, forcing him to lean down close to the omega's face. "You think it was easy leaving you behind? You think I wasn't afraid of what would happen if others found out about us?" 

"You were the only one who cared about what others thought." Will tilted his head slightly as he stared into fiery eyes. "I told you that we could run away. I had enough money to keep us more than just well off. You were the one that decided I wasn't worth the risk." 

Dipper growled and slammed Will against the wall, snarling loudly. Will just let him, watching the omega bristle in hostility. The alpha just spoke calmly over Dipper's low-bellied growl.

"How did people take to the fact that you had a pup out of wedlock, then? Did you maintain that ridiculous social status that you treasured so much?"

That really infuriated the omega. Will felt a punch land across his cheek before he had a moment to register Dipper's hand flying toward him. Pain shot through his face as his hand flew up to hold it. He growled quietly as he glared at the omega. 

"No, I didn't! I was in a living hell; that's what you want to hear, right? I was fucking miserable!" 

"More of a hell than just admitting that you’d loved me, too?" Will grit. 

Dipper grabbed him and slammed him against the wall again. Will glared at him, baring his own fangs in a guttural growl. 

"You have no idea what I went through!" Dipper hissed. 

"I wanted to!" Will shoved Dipper back, watching him stumble before snarling. "I wanted you to be my mate! I wanted us to get married and have pups together! You were the one who ran from me!"

Dipper lunged forward, forcing them both back against the wall with an echoing thud. Will grabbed him and threw him off, caught off guard when Dipper had reached forward in time to drag him down with him. They hit the floor as a mess of growls and snarls erupted violently between them. 

Will grabbed Dipper and flipped him, pressing the omega’s chest against the floor as he pinned the omega down. His chest heaved with every heavy pant as Dipper glared at him from the corner of his eye. His scent was overbearing then, forcing an unspoken obedience from the omega. 

"Are you done attacking me, now?" 

"I hate you." Dipper spat as he tried to wiggle out of Will's grip. The alpha gripped Dipper's hands together harder as he leaned over to press his chest against Dipper's back. 

"The feeling's not mutual, unfortunately." Will sighed as he finally released the wriggling omega before falling back. He sat on the floor, legs bent in front of him as he watched Dipper slowly sit up and glare at the ground. 

Dipper sniffled before rubbing at his eyes, trying desperately to hide the fresh tears that formed faster than he could rub them out. Their scents mingled in the air between them in a way that made Will's heart ache in nostalgia. He expected Dipper to get up and leave, but he just remained seated in front of Will, sniffling and continuing to rub his eyes. They sat in silence for a while as they calmed down, their breaths finally slowing as the coolness of the room rested between them. Dipper was the first to break the long, tense silence. 

"I hated how much I missed you." A soft voice cracked. "I've regretted leaving you every single day since." 

Wills eyes widen as Dipper turns away, hiding his face. The omega’s scent is bittersweet - pained. 

“He looks so much like you sometimes - it made me sick. When my scent began to change with the pregnancy, my family began to come after me. Mabel was the only one who stayed with me and provided for me when I had been disowned - even if it had only been temporary.” The omega’s voice was thick. “But every single day I hated that I’d left you behind. Every single day I wished I had done everything differently with you.” 

Will stared the omega’s turned figure. 

“Every single day I wished I’d just told you that I had loved you, too.” 

“I’ve thought of you every single day since.” Will admitted. “I never stopped loving you and I never will.” 

Dipper slowly turned to look at him then, his cold blue eyes finally soft - the softness Will had seen in many quiet nights. He slowly moved forward, carefully, before he leaned to the omega’s front. 

“I’m...sorry for punching you.” Dipper muttered, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked away. 

“It was deserved.” Will’s focus hadn’t even been on the pain in his face. He just wanted those eyes to settle on him again. “Dipper.” 

He can see the omega’s breath hitch momentarily before their eyes meet again. Will carefully, slowly, reaches forward with a single hand. Dipper doesn’t move like he expects, instead hesitantly leaning forward to press his cheek against the alpha’s palm. A gesture so simple leaves them both overwhelmed. Will moves forward more, closing the distance between them as he cups the omega’s face in both his hands. 

“You’re still absolutely breathtaking.” Will breathes. How many nights had he dreamt of doing this again? How he’d thought it was absolutely hopeless - and now here he was once again. 

Dipper’s jaw clenched slightly before the omega leaned forward. It was jerky and awkward before soft lips pressed against his. Will’s heart throbbed then, an excitement that made him dizzy as he returned the kiss softly. It felt unreal - like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. That overbearing loneliness for years suddenly disappeared in a moment, leaving his heart full as the omega pulled back to look at him. 

“God, I love you.” Will sighed breathlessly. 

Dipper smirked then, that mischievously charming glint in his eye that had Will’s heart racing even faster. 

“I suppose the feeling is mutual.” 

Will was addicted all over again as he leaned forward to kiss the omega once again. If left his lungs breathless, his heart pounding and his brain empty of all but thoughts of the omega before him. He felt like that silly teenager that fell for an omega far beyond his league. 

He wanted to explore everything again - feel every inch of skin, feel the softness in the omega’s hair, memorize the softness in every kiss. It seemed hardly appropriate now, with them being in the middle of some dark room in a house that neither owned, but it’s all his thoughts covered. Dipper hummed into the kiss before pulling back, eyes reflecting Will’s very wants. 

“Later.” Dipper whispers, a promise. “Come home with me.” 

Will nods, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the omega’s. He purrs softly as Dipper wraps his arms around his neck to keep them close. His face was really starting to hurt now, though, and he was sure Dipper’s hand would start to ache soon as well. 

The weighing situation of introducing himself to his newfound pup began to take hold of his mind then as well. He had a son. He had a pup - a pup with the very man he’d fallen in love with. They shared a pup. His heart began to ache at the missed memories - five years seemed more like thirty in Will’s mind. Five years without being present - five years without learning everything there was to know about his own kin. 

Dipper shifted to take his hand then, anchoring Will in the moment as he revels in the warmth of the omega’s hand. He wondered about how things would go now - would Dipper’s family ruin things again? Would Dipper keep them a secret again? Would Dipper leave him again? He exhaled softly before melting into the omega’s touch. It would work out. Fate had brought them together again - it would surely do the same again if anything happened in the future. 

“It’ll be okay this time.” Dipper whispers, but even he sounds hesitant. Anxious. 

“Yes.” Will smiles, his hopes outweighing the darker possibilities as he takes in the sight of the omega before him. “It will be.” 

As long as he had Dipper, everything would be fine. 

They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? 
> 
> I’ve had some absolutely wonderful people come to me recently about my work and I returned to my ao3 account to find so many wonderful comments. I’m so sorry I left for so long, but I’m back now and ready to get right back into writing about these lovely boys once again! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who believed in me and remained fans despite my hiatus! And for all of your kind words - you all bring such life to my motivation and I’m so incredibly grateful for all of you! I hope to bring more stories for all of you and truly, thank you so much to everyone who has contacted me to tell me how much my stories have meant to you. There’s nothing more motivating and more touching - I am forever grateful!


End file.
